Will You Join Our Club?
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: When the rules of how many members are required of hold a club, Fumina looks high and low for a new member. During the search, finds Yami-Yugi and helps him make if first Gunpla. After giving it a test run, Fumina tries to get the King of Games to join in a VERY intimate way.


**Will You Join Our Club?**

Fumina was in a bit of a bind. The school updated the club rules of how many members are required to four. They have three, so the search for the fourth member is on. But so far they found no one. Fumina was starting losing hope when she spots an interesting looking boy with red and black spiky hair.

Tucked under his arm was a Gunpla box. She saw the image of the Freedom Gundam on the side of the box. But this wasn't an ordinary Freedom. It was the 2.0 version. Curious, calls out to him "Excuse me!" when the boy turns to see her, saw he had golden bangs. Three spiked up with the middle one resembling a lightning bolt. He also had crimson coloured eyes.

"Yes?" the boy asks with a voice that's surprisingly deep and manly for someone his size. He also looked very young.

"I want to know where you got that." Fumina asks.

"I got it from my grandpa's shop." he said, "This is my first time building one."

When he said Fumina gets an idea, "I built some Gunpla before myself. I can help you if you want."

"I'll appreciate it, thanks." he said smiling.

"Great! Follow me, I know a great place that has the tools you need to build your Gunpla." Fumina said leading the way. "What's your name?"

"Yami-Yugi Muto." he said with a smile.

"Fumina Hoshino. Nice to meet you." she said smiling back.

When they reached the club room starts building The Freedom Gundam 2.0 right away. Fumina gave Yami a few tips he can use in the future. Like how to maintain and repair it. Once done Fumina asks Yami if he wants to add anything, but Yami politely declines. Wanting to learn the limits of this Freedom first before he changes anything. Also, he wants to prove that a Gunpla straight out of the box can good as a custom made one.

Fumina can't help but smile at that. Now that she has a good look at Yami thinks he looks very handsome and mature. Also, the confidence he displays is at the right level. She can't stand obnoxious assholes. It's a very big turn off.

"To make sure we build it right, let's give it a test run." Fumina suggested.

"Sure, I do have experience in piloting." Yami informed.

"You do?" Fumina said surprised.

Yami nods "I pilot all the Gunpla my twin brother made. But right now we're thinking of changing things up."

"That's nice. I wish both of you luck." Fumina said while starting the machine and sets the damage level at the lowest setting. They're just going a test run so Fumina sets up some targets to make sure its weapons are working right, and floating rings for the Freedom to fly through to see if it's moving correctly. When Yami lunched, Faumina was blown away by how skilled he piloted Freedom. She didn't know the Freedom Gundam can move like that or perform such feats. Like moving side to side in the air very quickly. Also, his skills with a beam-saber are something to behold.

Yugi fought in a vert knight-like manner. Never she has seen Freedom move so heroicly. Fumina imagines Yugi as a knight wearing armour that resembles The Freedom Gundam. She snapped out of her fantasy when Yami completed the training program. "Everything is running great. Thank you Fumina." he said smiling and was about to get his Gunpla. But stops when Fumina wraps her arms around his waist. "W-What are you doing?" he asks blushing, but Fumina did answer him. Instead, her hands begin to massage Yami's crotch.

With Fumina's large breasts pressed against his back quickly made his hard. Fumina couldn't believe she's doing something like this to someone she just met. Well, he does remind her of Sekai but more mature. Also more intelligent. Yami moans when Fumina licks his ear while removing his two belts. They're surprisingly easy to take off. With eager fingers, slowly pulls down his zipper. With nothing to hold them up, Yami's pants fall to his ankles. With one hand moves it under his shirt to feel his toned stomach, while the other moves under his boxers to feel his cock.

"It's so big." she moans into his ear. Causing him to shiver a bit. To get a good look at it pulls down his boxes. Her eyes twinkle when seeing Yami's manhood in its full glory. This answers why Yami's voice is the way it is. Looking at it gave Fumina a strong urge to suck it. Biting her lip Fumina gets on her knees and turns Yami to face her. The strong smell it gave off made her head spin. Wrapping her hands around his shaft start things off with a handjob. She can feel it throbbing while she does this. The scent of his grew more, and entice her to lick the head.

As she did find the taste not bad. In fact, Fumina wants more so took the tip in her mouth so she can suck as much as she wants. Yami holds the edge of the table because the strength in his legs is slowly going away. Her hands and tongue felt really good. It felt even better when Fumina took more of his manhood into her mouth. Closing her eyes, Fumina bobs her head. Able to go up to the base. Yami moans as he feels her warm, wet mouth. His hips buckle when her tongue roll around his shaft. As she sucks Yami off, kneads her breasts.

Her nipples grew hard and her pussy quickly became wet to longer she sucks Yami's cock. Pulling her sports bra up, Fumina takes Yami's cock out of her mouth then moves up so she can wrap his shaft with her breasts. The softness of them caused a few spurts of cum shoots out of his cock and lands on Fumina's face. But she does not stop moving her breasts because Fumina wants more. To get a good taste of his seed the next time he fires another round. "Feels good~" he moans with a smile. Yami shuts his eyes so he can further enjoy her tongue and breasts.

The pleasure reminds him why he likes girls with a large rack. He enjoys it so much that he came. Filling Fumina's mouth with his seed who wastes no time drinking it. Upon tasting his seed, her body heats up desire. The source of this feeling is in her pussy. Telling her it was Yami's cock badly. Unable to take it for much long pushes Yami on the table then quickly sits on his cock. He was not inside of her yet. Just her pussy and his cock pressed up against each other. So she grinds on Yami to coat his member with her juices.

"I can't take it anymore!" Fumina said getting impatient and took Yami's cock into her pussy. Instantly, Fumina's starts to move. Yami's eyes were glued to her bouncing breasts. He's feels compelled to touch them, so he reached up to grab them. "Yami~" she moans. So did Yami because Fumina's got tighter. It almost squizzed the cum out of him. Fumina places her hand on each side of Yami's head and since he's so close, leans in for a deep, passionate kiss. The pleasure she got from her breasts, pussy, and his lips caused her head to spin.

Forgetting why she has Yami here in the first place. However, she pays no mind to that as Yami's cock feels so good inside her. Already it's the largest cock she has yet. It reached all the way to her womb. Every time his cock touched it, a shockwave of pleasure flows throughout her body. Her hips won't stop moving. She didn't bother to keep her voice down. Which filled the entire room. Fumina had a feeling she came multiple times. Each one stronger than the last. Pretty soon it will be Yami's turn. Fumina can feel it.

Because Yami's cock was throbbing like crazy. She stops moving and Yami overfills her pussy with his warm cum. "So much~" Fumina moans "Have you been saving up?" Yami wasn't able to answer her so he nods. He pushes himself up and grabs her soft asscheeks. Fumina didn't have to recover when pumps his hips. "Yami! Yami!" she cries while holding him close by wrapping her arms around his neck. Since Yami's ear is so close to her mouth, licks his ear. Which caused him to fuck her a little harder. Just the way she likes it.

For a short guy, Yami sure is strong. Evident by his grip on her ass and the force of his thrusts that shows no signs of slowing down. He must have great stamina. "Hey, Yami want to join my club? You can fuck me every day ~" Fumina asks with a sexy smile.

"Is this how you recruit all your members?" Yami asks. Doing the same type of smile.

"Only the hot ones." Fumina said looking deep into Yami's eyes.

"Then count me IN!" Yami said as he came on more time.

"WELCOME~" Fumina moans as a large amount of cum pours into her. This is the first time she used this type of method to get a club member. Last time she needed to tie someone up. But Fumina can't complain because she has the King of Games join the club. Things are going to be a lot more interesting and since someone won Sekai's heart, now has Yami to fill the void. Fumina just hopes she doesn't have to deal with love rivals. She hopes.


End file.
